An Unusual Case
by TatsuChanRawr
Summary: Sherlock and John meets a new psychopathic murderer, but this one will be much harder to catch. She's not human after all. Tatsu is a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly down on the city, making the pavement warm against Tatsu's bare feet. As she was walking, the sun started to set, and she was getting tired. She heard 222b Baker Street was renting rooms out, and Tatsu was in the area, so she decided to stay there for a while. She located 222b, and knocked on the door.

A younger lady with dark blonde curly hair answered the door, "Hello!"

"Hi! Are you renting a room to someone?" Tatsu asked the woman kindly.

"Yes I am. You may come in." The woman stepped aside and Tatsu walked in, looking around. There were stairs going up, and behind the stairs, there was a hallway leading to another room.

"The room is upstairs. Let me show you up." Tatsu nodded and followed the woman up the stairs. They were wooden and pretty creaky, she would know if anyone is approaching. "My name is Lain." The woman said and opened the door to the room. "What's your's?"

"Someone who is about to die doesn't need to know the name of their killer." Tatsu said and smiled darkly from behind Lain.

"What?!" Lain's eyes widened and she spun around quickly. Tatsu pulled out her knife and advanced on her, Lain backing up.

"S-stay away from me!" Lain shouted at Tatsu desperately, but Tatsu just kept coming closer. Lain picked up a lamp from a small table and tried to whack Tatsu on the head with it. Tatsu shielded her head with her arm, her arm getting cut from the glass. She grabbed Lain's wrist, the one that was holding the lamp, and brought her closer, driving her knife into her stomach. Lain coughed up blood and she backed away slowly, dropping the lamp and bringing that hand to her wound. She brought her fingers away and looked at the blood, and as she was distracted with that, Tatsu kicked her on the side of the head. She flew into a bookcase, almost knocking her out. Books fell down around Lain, one or two hitting her. She looked up at Tatsu slowly as she approached her.

"Goodbye!" Tatsu said happily as she brought her knife down, splattering Lain's blood on the walls.

Tatsu walked down the street, her bare feet making quiet slapping sounds on the pavement. Her knife, although wiped clean, was put lazily in the white strip of cloth tied around her waist. A man a bit taller than her accidentally bumped into her, dropping a book that he was holding.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tatsu bent down and picked up the book. She saw that the book was called, A Touch of Darkness, a book she's read before and liked a lot.

"Hey, I love this book!" Tatsu said to the man.

"Yes, it's a very good book." He said back. Tatsu wanted to talk to him about the book, because there was a part in it that she wanted to rant about to someone, but she never really found someone who's read it. Or maybe she has but she just killed them. He started to walk off, but Tatsu walked alongside him and started talking to him about the book. She noticed that she was going back in the direction of her new home. The man stopped at 221b Baker Street.

"This is my destination. See you later." The man started to walk up the steps to go in.

"Wait. Is this your home?" Tatsu said, which made the man stop and turn to her.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Well, I just moved in to 222. I live next door."

"Oh, well then I will be seeing you around."

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"John. John Watson. What's your's?"

"Tatsu."

"...No last name?"

"Nope."

"Well. Okay then. Good bye." John started to go inside.

"See ya." Tatsu waved as she walked off, John closing the door behind him. She went back to 222b and went to her room.

"Hm, that was interesting. He would be fun to kill." Tatsu sat on her bed and started to talk to herself, as she usually did, "I should do that tonight."

Eventually, the sun went down and the moon up. At midnight, Tatsu opened the bedroom window and stood carefully on the ledge of the window. She climbed up the side of the building and got up on the roof. She jumped to the roof that John was living under and climbed down the wall to a window closest to her. She picked the right window, she could see he was sleeping inside.

Tatsu took a screwdriver out of her pocket. She put it into the bottom of the window pane and wiggled it around, exerting the force upward. She pulled out the window and climbed quietly through the opening. She took the knife out of her pocket as John started to wake up. He opened his eyes tiredly and Tatsu crept toward him. He saw her blue hair and knew it was Tatsu.

"Tatsu...?" He asked sleepily. Tatsu covered his mouth and put the knife to his throat. He opened his eyes wide.

"Goodbye, John!" Tatsu said to him and smiled. She was about to slit his throat when a man burst through the door. He had curly black hair, and a gun that was aimed at Tatsu's head. Tatsu froze.

"Back away from him." The man said. Tatsu slowly took her hand off of his mouth and the knife away from his throat. She stood up, her hands held up lazily by her head.

"Who are you?" Tatsu asked the man, her eyes insane and curious at the same time.

"I should be asking you that question." The man said.

"I'm not telling you who I am." Tatsu smirked and started to slowly back toward the window.

"If you try to run, I'll shoot."

Tatsu smirked and stopped backing toward the window, a foot or two away from it. "How did you come in time to save John? I was almost soundless, as always."

"I saw John walking here with you. I saw the knife at your waist, which I can't believe John didn't see, and I could see some blood droplets on your shirt, that told me you were harming or killing people. I could also see that you were dirtier than a normal person, so that made me think you were sneaking around. I also saw that look in your eyes that a killer has when they've found their next victim."

The man was going to carry on with more observations when Tatsu stopped him, "That's enough, I get the idea. What are you going to do with me now?"

"I'm going to turn you in, of course."

"No way! I'm not going to jail!"

"Do you really have a choice? I'm the one with the gun."

"I'll get away! You'll never turn me in. No one can!" Tatsu quickly turned around and jumped out of the window. The man fired a few shots, and one gave her a scratch just below her shoulder. Tatsu landed on her feet, did a summer-salt, and ran off. The man ran to the window and shot at her, but his bullets missed.

Tatsu laughed as she ran away, then the sting of the scratch on her shoulder made her stop running and inspect it. She lifted up her sleeve that was soaked in blood in the area of the scratch. The scratch was bleeding, but not very heavy. She licked it to clean the wound and get the blood off of it. She sneaked back to 222b and quietly entered.

Tatsu went through the house to try to find bandages or something, which she found in the bathroom. She started to wrap her wound. _Well, that didn't really go as planned. Who was that man with the gun? I'll have to be a little more careful, now that I know there's two of them. Maybe I'll move since they know where I live. Nah, I'd rather not. Let them come to me._

When Tatsu finished bandaging herself, she took out a needle that she had pinned to the back of her strip of cloth and a small spool of thread from her pocket. She pulled down her sleeve so she could see the tear better and ran the needle through the fabric. She's gotten tears in her clothes before, and she taught herself how to sew and repair tears. Sewing isn't very complicated, so she figured it out pretty easily. When Tatsu finished repair the tear quickly, she put the needle back in the strip of cloth and the thread back in her pocket. She climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

In the morning, Tatsu got up early. She exited her room and walked down the stairs and outside. Tatsu walked quickly down the sidewalk, looking behind her as she passed 221b. As she turned her head back around, she bumped into someone. It was the man with the gun from last night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, It's you! Nice to see you again!" Tatsu smiles up at the man who stopped her from murdering John.

"You're coming with me." The man said and grabbed Tatsu's wrist. He started to walk in the other direction, dragging her with him. She kicked him in the back of his knee, making his knee collapse, and she twisted her arm out of his grasp. While he was partially down, she kicked him to the ground. She turned him on his back, put one knee on his chest and the other on the ground, and pressed her knife to his throat. People passing by either stopped and stared, or walked past slowly.

Tatsu glanced at all of the people and smirked at the man, "I can just murder you right here, I don't mind making a scene."

Since the street was so quiet from everyone watching the scene unfold, Tatsu could hear the echoing of footsteps running toward her and the man.

"Sherlock!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

She looked up and it was John. He was running toward the two."Your name is Sherlock, huh? Why must you two always interfere when I'm trying to kill one of you." Tatsu said and looked back at John. "Hey, John, I see you've joined us! Although, I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, you'll make me have to slit his throat"

John pulled a gun out of his inside coat pocket, "I wouldn't be making the demands, if I were you. Now get off of him."

Tatsu smiled and got up, "Aw, but that's no fun..." She said. Sherlock got off the ground and brushed himself off. He smirked at her, but she smiled back.

"You know what, it's been fun playing with you guys. However, I have to go. You won't have to miss me for long, though, because I'll be back soon. See ya!" She ran off down an alley, without being followed. She slowed down to walking after a while. She let her blue dragon horns and blue fluffy tail show, she hides them when with humans. It's uncomfortable having them hidden, so she likes to have them out as much as possible.

Tatsu swished her tail happily and skipped down the alley. Her stomach grumbled. "Damn, I should have gotten some breakfast before leaving..." Tatsu said and held her hungry stomach. "I'll just see if I have enough to buy something from a restaurant." She put her hand in her pocket and fished out a wad of bills. She looked through the money and confirmed she had enough. Tatsu hid her horns and tail before walking into a cafe.

Tatsu ordered pancakes, a muffin, and some tea. She sat down at a table and started eating. A bell ringing indicated that someone entered the cafe. She glanced over, her eyes being attracted by the sound, and it just happened to be Sherlock and John.

Tatsu snickered, "You've got to be kidding..." She was both surprised and happy to see them, and she was debating whether or not to try to wave them over, or try to be unseen. Her blue hair would be a dead giveaway if she tried to keep unseen, so she decided to see what they would do if she waved them over. After the two ordered and turned in her direction to find a seat, she straightened up and waved at them with a big smile on her face. They looked surprised at first to see her there and John looked at Sherlock. Sherlock just started walking over and John followed him. Sherlock sat in the seat across from Tatsu and John pulled a chair over.

"Isn't it funny that we came to the same place?" Tatsu asked the two happily. She was finished with her pancakes and started to finish the other half of her muffin. John started to eat his food, but Sherlock just stared at Tatsu.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked Tatsu.

"Well, I'm hungry. Why else?" Tatsu said, finishing her muffin.

"Why did you attempt to kill John?"

"Because he's human. I have to kill humans."

"But, aren't you a human?"

Tatsu glanced around to make sure no one was looking. They were the only ones in the cafe and the guy who was at the register went in back a while ago. She decided she would play with them a bit. She let her tail show and she waved it around, "Of course I'm not." Tatsu smirked at Sherlock. Sherlock's and John's eyes widened at the sight of her tail. She then let her horns show and they looked more surprised. She laughed at their reactions.

"What...? How...?" John was the first to speak.

"What... are you?" Sherlock asked Tatsu, now looking into her eyes again and not at her tail or horns, unlike John who was staring at her swishing tail.

"I'm a dragon!" Tatsu said giggling.

"Then why aren't you a big... scary... dragon?" John asked.

"I don't know how to activate my true form, which is a big scary dragon." Tatsu answered.

"Why not?" John asked again.

"I've lost many memories, and that is one of them. I was born a dragon with the gift to shift into a human, but I made some mistakes and now I'm like this."

"How did you lose your memories?"

"Can't remember." Tatsu finished her meal and got up, "I'll see you later!" Tatsu walked out the door, and Sherlock watched her go. She still had her horns and tail showing, but no one was around, so she didn't hide them. Sherlock got up and started to follow Tatsu, and John had to abandon his half finished breakfast and go with Sherlock. Tatsu could smell the two following her, especially because the breeze was in her favor and blew their scent right at her.

There was a young woman walking down the alley alone, so Tatsu took out her knife and pinned the woman against the wall. Before Sherlock or John could do anything, she slit the woman's throat. Some blood spurted on Tatsu's face and shirt, and she turned toward Sherlock and John. The body fell to the floor as the two ran over. Tatsu laughed and started to skip away. Sherlock ran after Tatsu, but John knelt by the body.

"It's no use, she's dead." Sherlock yelled to John, and John sighed and followed Sherlock. Tatsu started to run, but slower than normal so Sherlock would catch up to her. When he was in range, Tatsu quickly turned around and leaped at him. She attempted to stab him in between the eyes, but Sherlock grabbed her hand, stopping the blade a few centimeters from his face. Tatsu pushed down and the blade got closer, make a small scratch on the bridge of his nose. A small trickle of blood ran down his nose, and he pushed Tatsu's hand up, stopping the blade from cutting in to him. John kicked Tatsu in the stomach, making her fly off of Sherlock and land on the ground next to him. Tatsu got up slowly, wiping off a trickle of blood that came from her mouth.

"Two against one. That's not very fair!" Tatsu said to Sherlock and John.

"But you have a knife." John countered. Tatsu looked at her hand, the one with the knife, and looked back at the two.

Tatsu gave a little laugh, "I guess I do. That evens it out a little."

Tatsu laughed some more and leaped at Sherlock, slicing at him with her knife. He backed up, but Tatsu still gave him a scratch across his chest. The cut started to bleed and stain his shirt red. Tatsu jumped at him again, this time slashing at his face. He dodged, escaping the knife with only a small cut on his cheek, and kicked Tatsu in the stomach. She fell, but she quickly got up and sprang at John. He stepsided, but Tatsu managed to give him a deeper cut on his side.

Tatsu laughed some more, "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun killing you two. I bet your blood will be delicious!" She ran at John, and he punched at her, but at the last second, she dropped down and sliced the back of his knees so it would be hard for him to use his legs. As soon she cut into John, she leaped at Sherlock, tackling him to the ground. She raised her knife to quickly stab him in the throat, until she heard a familiar voice shout from the beginning of the alley.

"Tatsu-chan! Don't kill them, they're special!" Tatsu looked up and saw her friend, Rose.

"Oh, hey, Rose-chan! These two are special?" Tatsu cut a small cut on the side of Sherlock's neck, just to make him bleed a little. She dabbed her finger in the blood and tasted it.

"Yup, he's definitely special." Tatsu got off of Sherlock and went over to John, giving him a similar cut on his neck. She tasted his blood and nodded, confirming he was special as well.

Tatsu stood up, "Well, I'm glad you came in time, Rose-chan. A few more seconds and Sherlock would have been dead." She smiled at Sherlock and John.

"Ja ne, Tatsu-chan." Rose said and started to walk away.

"Ja na! I wish you could have stayed longer!" Tatsu called after her.

"I have things I have to do. You're lucky I came!" Rose smiled back at Tatsu and left. Tatsu then turned to Sherlock and John, "Well, I should help you guys home."

Tatsu helped John walk, and they soon got to 221b. Sherlock opened the door and they went up stairs. Tatsu set John down in a chair.

"Now, I'm going to go, I have something to do. See you guys later!" Tatsu hops down the stairs and walks out the door, leaving John and Sherlock to tend to their wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsu bolted up to a sitting position from sleeping in her bed. She got up slowly and opened the window. She stuck her head out and sniffed the air, something smelled familiar, like demon. But it wasn't the demon that was her friend. It was something else. She leaped out of the window two stories up and landed on her hands and feet, making people gasp. She stood up, ignoring the staring eyes, and started to walk toward a dark alleyway.

This alleyway wasn't just the usually shaded from the sun dark, it was a dark aura that filled it. It was black as the night. From his window, Sherlock could see Tatsu entering the alley and he told John, who was sitting at a table next to him looking at some papers. John got up and looked, suggesting that they follow her. Sherlock stayed silent for a bit, then started to head to the door, John following him.

The alley felt sickening to walk through, but Tatsu ignored the horrible feeling in her gut. She felt something important was there. Something she needed. She felt it was the most important thing in the world. Suddenly a wave of sickness passed through her and she almost blacked out from the pounding in her head. She grit her teeth and kept going, the world turning red around her. However, it wasn't from her physical state or the awful aura, as she was feeling better, it was where she was now.

The ground was a red dirt-like substance and the sky was a dreary gray. There were dark gray dead trees scattered throughout the land and it was very warm. Tatsu felt uneasy here, but she knew whatever it was that was so important was here. She had to keep traveling.

A screech was heard over Tatsu's head. She quickly ducked as a large black bird dive bombed at her. The bird was almost as big as her, and it's beak just barely missed her head. The bird smelled of demon, and she knew where she was now, Hell. She giggled a bit and looked back at where she came from. The portal looked like a small cave that suddenly came out of the ground, and behind it she could see buildings. She knew that's where she had to go.

As Tatsu was walking past the cave, she saw Sherlock and John walk out of it. The two looked around, wondering where they were. Tatsu was surprised they were here and that they even saw the portal. Usually humans can't, however they _are_ special.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you two would follow me!" Tatsu said and hugged the two.

"Tatsu, where are we?" John asked.

"Welcome to Hell! You guys should probably leave, this is no place for humans." As if on cue, the cave crumbled and sank into the ground.

"I guess not..." Tatsu said and gave a little chuckle.

"We're in Hell? How?" John questioned.

"That alley we walked through was a portal. You shouldn't have followed. I don't even know how you saw it, you're humans. Usually portals are accessed with a certain ritual and blood, I don't know how it works, but for some reason that portal was just sitting out in the open. I think someone opened it, and I'm going to find out who."

"If humans can't see portals, then how did we?"

"I don't know. You're special, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't really answer much..."

"It doesn't matter, anyway. We have to get moving. Demons will be attracted to you, since you're human. Humans never come here, and some demons might be hungry. Lets go!" Tatsu started to walk toward the town, Sherlock and John following her. The walk didn't take very long, and they got there quickly. The town had dark gray huts, the color looked a lot like the color of the trees. There were dark figures walking around the town and doing normal things that you would see in a town, talking, shopkeeping. Despite all of the stares the three from Earth were getting, Tatsu continued to her destination, which even she didn't know where it was.

Suddenly Tatsu stopped in front of a house, making John and Sherlock almost run into her. It looked normal, the same as the rest of them, but she felt there was something in there. She turned to the house, hesitant to go in. She knew the key to finding the important item was in there, but it gave off a horrible aura. She walked up to the door and turned the handle. The door wasn't locked, which she wasn't surprised about. She was pretty sure the doors here doesn't have locks.

Slowly, Tatsu opened the door to a dark room. She took a step in and looked forward at a pair of glowing red eyes. She could make out a figure that looked like a human, but she knew it wasn't. It was sitting on the ground, and it's eyes were piercing and dangerous. She wanted to step back, but she couldn't show fear to this creature.

The male red-eyed demon stood up and lifted his hand in the air, palm down, hand balled in a fist. He opened his hand, and a glowing purple orb attached to a chain fell out and dangled in the air, the chain looped around his middle finger. Tatsu's eyes widened and she gasped. She took a step back into John and Sherlock, going against the whole no-showing-fear thing. Except it wasn't fear. It was shock. The demon flipped the orb back in his hand, his long black hair swishing, and disappeared into black smoke.

"Wait!" Tatsu yelled and ran to the smoke, clawing at it as if trying to bring the demon back. As the smoke went away, Tatsu slumped to her knees, sitting on the floor. She stared at the floor as John crouched next to her. She didn't react to him as she usually would.

"Tatsu...? What was that?" John asked.

Tatsu waited a few seconds before answering, then looked him in the eyes, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Then why did you react the way you did?"

"That purple stone..." Her eyes flashed with bloodlust as she looked back at the ground, "_I need it._"

"O-oh. Well, we can try to find it."

"Do you know him or have any idea where he went?" Sherlock asked from the doorway. Tatsu stood and looked back at him, smiling.

"Nope!" She walked past him and out the door. She grabbed a dark figure violently by the arm, making it look at her, "Do you know who the demon that lived in that house was?" She asked it, looking at it closely, scaring the thing. It shook it's head quickly and Tatsu pushed it out of her grasp, making it stumble and run off.

"This is going to be hard..." Tatsu said under her breath.

"You're looking for the demon who lived in that house?" An older sounding voice asked from behind Tatsu.

"Yeah!" Tatsu said and turned around, looking at the black figure that talked.

"He didn't stay here long, so I don't have much information on him." The figure informed, "I don't know his name or anything, but I know he's a powerful hoarder demon."

"A horder demon?"

"It's a demon that, as the name suggests, hoards things. It can be many different things, even living creatures. You have to kill them for anything they have, and it's pretty hard. Especially if they're as powerful as the guy you're after. I wouldn't even try to fight him if I were you. You'll get yourself killed."

"I have to know where he went! I have to get that stone! Is there any way I can find out who he was?"

"The computers here have all the information you want on the demons here. There's no privacy. However, computers are hard to get. You'll have to get one from a demon living in a city. Be careful if you go there, it's filled with thieves."

"Alright! Thanks!" Tatsu started to walk off when the dark figure that helped her said one more thing.

"Little dragon." Tatsu froze at hearing that name from the figure, "Hoarder demons are the manipulated souls of dragons who died fighting for it's hoard."

Tatsu's aura flashed with bloodlust, "Don't call me 'little dragon'." She sighed and her aura toned back down as she started to walk again, the two humans following her. She walked out of the village and looked at the sign telling her what the village was called.

"I know where we are!" Tatsu said excitedly at Sherlock and John.

"You've been here before?" John asked.

"Yup! We have to go this way!" Tatsu said and turned around, skipping off onto a dirt road that leads into a forest of dead trees.


End file.
